


The Best Man

by anyothergirl415



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chad reflects upon a relationship twenty years in the making. (Should be read after the short, Class Bully)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Man

**Author's Note:**

> 30 NaNo Shots 2010 - Prompt: notice

The soft murmur of voices echoed through the banquet hall and Chad smiled softly, slowly swirling the champagne in his glass. To his right sat Jared, all six foot four, well-shaped and curved muscles, a bright smile and soft eyes. Sometimes it was weird to think about knowing this man his entire life, having had play dates before they were even big enough to sit up on their own.

That was probably part of the reason Chad won best man even over Jared’s brother. Sometimes friends were closer. It also didn’t hurt that Chad knew the person Jared was marrying since Kindergarten but that was another matter entirely.

Watching them now, Chad was more than familiar with their shared warm smiles and that rather pathetic puppy in love look. Actually, Chad thought it was a little bit endearing but fuck, he would never admit to that.

Clearing his throat, Chad stood and tapped his knife along the side of his glass. Everyone looked his way and Chad couldn’t help but grin and laugh. “I have always wanted to do that.”

The crowd laughed at that and Chad felt much less nervous than he had been before. He could see Jared’s family at the nearest table, Sherri’s eyes glistening with tears as she smiled warmly up at him. Chad felt for the woman, she’d been crying so much during the day’s proceedings, her eyes were as red as her cheeks. Chad knew that she was going to be one of the wet eyed ones through the ceremony – and if he was honest with himself, he was right there with her.

“So I’m supposed to get up here and be the charming, witty best man, maybe make a few inappropriate jokes-”

“Don’t you dare,” Jensen interrupted, looking up at Chad with a smirk.

Chad matched the smirked and tipped his glass to Jensen as everyone laughed again before turning back to the room. “As usual, Jensen’s being sensitive. Nothing new there of course. Let me tell you, when I first met Jensen, I hated him. Well you know, in the way a five year old hates anything. Because my best friend Jared was looking at up with goo goo eyes and that annoyed me.”

“I can’t help if you were in love with me,” Jared sighed wistfully, grinning when everyone laughed again.

“I was not,” Chad protested and groaned, shaking his head. “Don’t listen to him, this epic love thing he’s got for Jensen is making him say ridiculous things. _Anyway_ , I didn’t like Jensen but since Jared and he decided to be boyfriends on Valentine’s Day way back in Kindergarten, I had to get used to him being around. And that never really changed.”

Chad smiled down at his friends, watching as Jared turned to face him and sank back against Jensen’s chest. “Remember when you two broke up in fourth grade? All because Jensen didn’t want to trade the Pogs he had with Jared. Man I have never seen two boys cry as much.”

“And I still never got the Pogs I wanted.” Jared frowned, reaching back to smack Jensen in the chest and laughing when the man grabbed his hand.

“See, it’s this thing between them.” Chad gestured toward Jared and Jensen, sighing wistfully. “How in the world do two people date for twenty years? Honestly, I don’t know how they managed to wait this long to get married. Who out there totally thought they’d get married right after school?”

A wave of arms lifted across the crowd and Chad laughed, stepping to the side to miss the outward swing of Jared’s arm. “Jared and Jensen, I don’t know how you two make it work but I’m completely and totally jealous of you both. I can’t imagine a more perfect couple. So here’s to you boys.”

Everyone called out Jared and Jensen’s names before they joined Chad in sipping from his champagne. It wasn’t any sort of trouble to toast to his two, now married friends. After all, he’d watched their relationship through all the ups and downs and he knew just how many years it had taken to get to this point here.

The DJ called that it was time for the first dance and Chad smiled over at Jared as he patted his shoulder then sat back in his seat, just watching.

He was dragged back to the night of their Prom, and all the nights before it when he had to listen to Jared fretting about the minor details. They’d been the first gay couple to go to Prom together but they’d grown up dating, and people were just kind of used to it. Chad had no idea how that worked, how two people could have decided to date as kids and then just, never stopped.

As Jared spun Jensen in a circle, dipping him down and kissing him softly, Chad laughed quietly and shook his head. They definitely didn’t do that at Prom, back then they’d been nervous and twitchy and too afraid to dance with each other until near the end when most people had already left.

Chad supposed now that the boys were married he would permanently forever be the third wheel to their tooth aching sweet relationship. Oddly enough? Chad was okay with that.

~End  



End file.
